Buick Model B
The Buick Model B was a four-seater passenger car and the first car made by Buick. The car had a front mounted two-cylinder engine. In 1905, it was replaced by the C Model . 1906 saw the F Model being introduced. There was also a two-seat roadster called the G Model. Model B (1904) The Tourer was equipped with a two-cylinder engine of 2606cc delivering a power output of 21bhp (15.4 kW) at 1,230rpm. The wheelbase of the provided with a chain drive, front-engine, rear-wheel drive vehicle was 2,210 mm. Like all the other Buick, at the beginning of the last century also had the B, a planetary transmission with 2 gears for gear selection. As standard, the vehicles were painted dark blue and had bright yellow wooden spoke wheels. The model was presented on the 13 August 1904 . Of the total of 37 finished copies won one of the races of Eagle Rock in 1904, and others include the Race to the Clouds on Mt Washington . Model C (1905) In 1905 the C Model replaced the B Model . The increased engine power with unchanged capacity to 22 bhp (16.2 kW) at 1,200 min -1 . As standard, the vehicles were painted royal blue and ivory had wooden spoke wheels. In contrast to its predecessor, they offered five seats. Model developed by the C 750 vehicles. Models F and G (1906-1910) The model F of 1906 was a modernized model C. The specifications remain the same. Besides the Tourer an otherwise identical design Roadster was offered as a model G. As standard, the vehicles were painted purple and ivory had wooden spoke wheels. The 1906 Buick were all factory equipped with acetylene lighting and Ballhupe. In 1907, the wheelbase of the two models has grown from 2,210 mm to 2,261 mm. The following year it was enlarged to 2,337 mm and modernized the bodies. These new bodies were painted burgundy and red combined with wooden spoke wheels. In the years 1905-1910 15,709 Tourer type F caused the Roadster Type G was set in 1909 and was produced until then 1,091. In model year 1911, the Roadster was the Model 14 a successor, the Tourer with two-cylinder engine accounted for replacement. Models 14 and 14B (1910-1911) The model 14, inherited a year ago, set the model G. This car had it's fuel tank under the seat. There was also an identical vehicle in which the tank was arranged behind the seats, the Model 14B . Both vehicles were two-cylinder inline engine equipped with a capacity of 2,081, the cc a power of 14.2 bhp developed (10.4 kW). The wheelbase of the provided with a chain drive vehicles was 2007 mm. In contrast to the previous models had 14 / 14B has a spur gear with 2 courses, which could be changed either from an agent or a shift lever stalk. With 550, - U.S. $, the small cars were significantly cheaper than their predecessors. Gave a total of 3,300 times made it buggy About although only in model year 1911, the majority of cars (2,048 units) but was already made in the calendar year 1910. It was the last two-cylinder model in the brand and in 1912 accounted for replacement. Category:Pre-war Category:Buick Category:Edwardian Category:Antique Category:Veteran